Tiers
Tiers are separate Tank Classes, organized with the characteristics of their Barrel(s). Tiers are represented in the Class Tree, shown on the picture to the right, as a series of concentric rings containing every Class in the game. It can be displayed in-game by holding the Y key. In the direct center of the Class Tree is the starting tank; or Tier 1, or Level 1. The first ring contains Tier 2 (Level 15) tanks, the second ring contains Tier 3 (Level 30) tanks, and the outermost ring contains Tier 4 (Level 45) tanks. Areas shaded black on the tree indicate an unavailable Upgrade in that tier. Interestingly, there is a recurring pattern of colors in the upgrade selection menu and the Class Tree. The first tank will always have a light blue background. The second tier will be green. The third tier will be red. The fourth tier will be yellow. The fifth will be dark blue. The sixth tier will be purple. (this order can be found in the tank’s add stats buttons which are color-reversed, or based on the game mode selection, which uses that color pattern, and is only used for the Factory as of now). Regardless of speculation, these colors do not seem to represent anything other than a simple order pattern to more easily distinguish tanks apart when quickly selecting an upgrade for now. __TOC__ Tier 1: Level 1 All players begin their journey as a Level 1, Tier 1 Tank, a balanced tank with no base Stat buffs or nerfs, just base Stats. Tier 2: Level 15 Upon reaching Level 15, the player may choose to upgrade to one of these Tier 2 specializations: Tank Upgrades Tier 3: Level 30 Upon reaching Level 30, the player may choose to upgrade to one of these Tier 3 specializations: Twin Upgrades Sniper Upgrades Machine Gun Upgrades Flank Guard Upgrades Tank Upgrades Note: This requires players to stay as a Basic Tank until at least Level 30. Tier 4: Level 45 Upon reaching Level 45, the player may select one of these Tier 4 specializations. This is the final tier that most tanks are able to legitimately reach and is also the final level that any player can reach, unless they press H in Domination game mode to become the Dominator which is fixed at Level 75. Twin Flank Upgrades Quad Tank Upgrades Triple Shot Upgrades Overseer Upgrades Assassin Upgrades Tri-Angle Upgrades Destroyer Upgrades Hunter Upgrades Trapper Upgrades Smasher Upgrades Machine Gun Upgrades Note: This requires players to stay as a Machine Gun until Level 45. Gunner Upgrades Auto 3 Upgrades Removed Upgrades These Classes existed at one point in the game, but have since been replaced or removed altogether. Other Upgrades These are classes that used to be in a different Tier or used to work differently but were kept around and tweaked. Special These do not branch off anything; they are only obtainable in Sandbox apart from Developer which is only used by the Developer Zeach himself. The Dominator is the only tank which can be obtained in another game mode by any player by pressing H; that game mode being Domination. Trivia *All Tier 4 tanks are 126-175 pixels wide. *If there were to be a seventh tank from a branch, the background color would be pink, as shown by the gamemode selection, the colored achievements list and the reversed stats colors. For an eighth, it would be tan. It is unknown what a ninth tank would be, but since the colors used by the achievements list cycle through the eight colors, it would most likely be light blue. *There was a running theory that the background color of the Upgrade icon corresponds to the base Stat debuff it gets, as it typically matches the color of the respective stat bar. **There are several issues with this: ***If the background color were to depend on the tank’s stat debuff, there wouldn’t be color variants, as seen in the Overtrapper, Auto Gunner, Streamliner, and Battleship, for example. ***The Stat debuffs aren’t necessarily true: For instance, the Battleship may have a dark blue background, but with its notoriously fast Drones, it certainly doesn’t get a debuff to the Bullet / Drone Speed. ****In general, the theory can be debunked with simple Sandbox testing. *Most of the fully removed tanks had a light blue upgrade background. The only removed tank with a different background color was the Auto 4. zh:坦克升級表 pl:Tiers ja:アップグレードツリー es:Tanques ru:Танки tr:Tanklar Category:Diep.io Category:Protected Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Checked